Croisière!
by mambanoir
Summary: Une idée de Dumbledore pour sauver trois Serpentard, trois mariages et une croisière! HP/DM, BZ/RW, SS/NL
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**&&&&.**

**Voici une nouvelle histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination, ne cherchez aucun rapport avec les livres ou les films, c'est juste mon univers à moi.**

**C'est une simple histoire d'amour avec relation entre hommes, homophobes c'est pas pour vous !**

**&&&&.**

**Histoire rééditée après avoir été supprimée.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter entra dans la cabine du paquebot qui lui avait été réservé et se tourna vers celui qui allait la partager avec lui, son époux depuis le matin.

« Dumbledore a bien fait les choses ! lui dit-il….une croisière comme voyage de noce !

Draco Malfoy s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit, son visage était fermé, il semblait ailleurs et fatigué.

« Y a qu'un grand lit Potter….on va être obligé de partager !

« Il fallait que ça ait l'air réaliste ! répondit Harry que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas…..c'est mieux qu'Azkaban non ?

« Mouai…sûrement ! marmonna le blond en se laissant aller en arrière…..évites de prendre toute la place !

Le brun soupira et ouvrit ses bagages pour ranger ses affaires, il avait l'impression que ses journées n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

**&&&&.**

Dans la cabine juste après, Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley, jeunes mariés eux aussi depuis le matin, observaient le lit, debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Jusqu'à quel point tu veux que notre mariage ait l'air vrai ? demanda Blaise amusé par les joues rouges de Ron qui ne s'attendait pas à devoir partager le même lit.

« Tu resteras de ton côté, moi du mien….ça sera suffisant ! répondit le rouquin.

**&&&&.**

Dans la cabine qui suivait la leur, se trouvait Neville longdubat et Severus Snape mariés eux aussi depuis le matin.

Neville s'était réfugié sur le canapé en angle qui formait le coin salon, jambes repliées il avait posé son menton sur ses genoux et fixait le lit d'un air apeuré.

Ils allaient devoir dormir ensemble!

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir su dire non à Dumbledore quand il lui avait demandé d'épouser le sombre professeur de potion, mais comme Ron et Harry avait acceptés d'en faire autant pour Malfoy et Zabini il s'était dit que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Le ministère en avait après les trois Serpentard et avait du mal à croire qu'ils s'étaient ralliés à l'ordre du phoénix, la guerre était finie depuis plusieurs mois mais ils tenaient à châtier tous les traîtres et pour eux les trois Serpentard en faisaient partie.

Dumbledore n'avait vu que cette solution pour leur éviter la prison qui les attendait et qu'ils les laissent enfin en paix.

Cela avait d'ailleurs très bien marché, dés l'annonce de leurs mariages avec les trois Gryffondor, le ministère avait semblé rassuré et avait abandonné les poursuites.

Par la suite le vieux directeur avait décidé de les éloigner du monde magique le temps qu'on les oublie un peu et ensuite ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Severus qui était debout au pied du lit, bras croisés, observait avec attention le jeune homme.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais peur ? lui demanda t-il assez rudement….ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais partagé ton lit avec quelqu'un ?

Neville leva timidement les yeux sur lui, son tutoiement le surprenait toujours mais cela aurait semblé très étrange qu'ils se vouvoient alors qu'ils étaient censés être amant et maintenant mariés.

« Euh…non, jamais ! répondit-il doucement en détournant le regard, gêné, il avait un peu honte d'avouer qu'il était vierge, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si il l'était encore, d'abord il n'avait rien d'un tombeur, il était très timide, maladroit, et en plus il était gay, on ne trouve pas des gay à tous les coins de rues non plus et comme il ne sortait pas en boîte de nuit tout cela réunit ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour faire des rencontres.

Severus ne dit rien et continua à l'observer durant un long moment puis il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Neville entendit la sirène du bateau mugir et se leva pour aller jeter un coup d'œil par le hublot, ils s'éloignaient lentement du quai sur laquelle une foule de gens faisaient des signes avec les bras en guise d'au revoir et de souhait de bon voyage.

« C'est partit! soupira t-il en se demandant avec une légère inquiétude ce qu'allait lui réserver cette croisière.

**&&&&.**

Harry termina de ranger ses affaires et se tourna vers le lit pour regarder Draco, ce dernier s'était endormit en travers du lit et le brun sourit avec tendresse.

« Il est tellement beau comme ça! se dit-il.

Il ne lui dirait jamais mais il l'aimait de toutes ses forces et quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé de l'épouser pour le sauver de la prison il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, être son époux était un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais crû possible.

Draco ne l'aimait pas et il ne pouvait pas le toucher mais il portait son nom et lui le sien, rien que ce fait le rendait heureux.

Ils étaient maintenant liés, en tout cas pour au moins une année.

**&&&&.**

Ron assit sur le lit souriait, Blaise qui était en train de prendre une douche chantait à tue-tête et cela donnait l'impression au rouquin qu'ils étaient vraiment un couple, marié et heureux de l'être.

Dumbledore leur avait conseillé de rester mariés au moins un an et Ron se doutait que Blaise s'empresserait de demander le divorce dés que ce laps de temps serait écoulé, il ne resterait pas uni à lui plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Après tout il ne l'avait épousé que par obligation, pas par sentiment malheureusement.

« C'est court une année ! pensa t-il en soupirant…si court !

Blaise sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un peignoir.

« Tu chantes toujours aussi faux ? plaisanta le rouquin.

« Faux? s'écria Blaise qui prit un air outré…..c'est toi qui n'a pas l'oreille musicale.

Il sortit des vêtements de ses bagages et tourna le dos au rouquin pour enfiler son boxer et un jeans noir puis il retira son peignoir.

« Si tu le dis! Fit Ron dont le regard se riva sur le dos musclé à la peau couleur pain d'épice, il eu brusquement envie de le toucher, le caresser.

Il en détourna difficilement les yeux.

« On va à la salle à manger ? demanda t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

« Oui ! répondit Blaise en enfilant une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau dorée….qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre?...on va aller voir ce qu'il y a de beau sur ce rafiot.

« Y a moi ! pensa Ron dont le cœur se serra….pourquoi tu me regardes pas?

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise sortirent de leur cabine et allèrent frapper à la porte des deux autres.

Un moment plus tard ils prenaient tous les six l'ascenseur qui les amena sur le pont supérieur où se trouvait la salle à manger.

L'endroit était vaste et luxueux, un orchestre était installé au fond, séparé des tables par une grande piste de danse pour le moment déserte, la musique ne démarrerait qu'à la fin du repas.

Il était Dix neuf heures trente et la salle commençait à se remplir, une hôtesses les guida jusqu'à une table qui serait la leur durant tout le voyage.

Ils s'y installèrent.

Le commandant du navire vint faire un petit discours de bienvenue sur la scène et il finit en souhaitant à tous un agréable séjour à son bord.

Le service commença et Harry observa les gens autour de lui, la croisière avait été organisée pour les couples homosexuel, le mariage étant légal la compagnie maritime avait décidé d'en organiser un chaque année, mais beaucoup de couples hétéro étaient présent aussi, sans compter qu'il y avait apparemment pas mal de célibataires des deux bords à la recherche de l'âme sœur ou d'une simple aventure.

A la fin du repas, délicieux mais plutôt silencieux, les trois Serpentard se levèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« On va faire un tour ! dit Blaise, puis ils s'éloignèrent sans attendre.

Ron, Harry et Neville les suivirent des yeux en se demandant où ils allaient.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer de la musique douce et la piste de danse se remplit.

Les trois amis tuèrent le temps en regardant les danseurs évoluer, à dire vrai ils s'ennuyèrent ferme.

Une demi heure passa sans que les trois Serpentard ne reviennent.

Le brun que leur absence énervait, se leva.

« Je vais voir où ils sont ! dit-il.

« Je t'accompagne ! fit Ron…tu viens Nev ?

« Non…je reste là ! répondit Neville qui regardait avec envie les couples qui dansaient, il aurait bien aimé en faire autant, même si il ne savait pas danser.

Le brun et le rouquin s'éloignèrent, prenant la direction qu'avait prise les trois autres un peu plus tôt.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui jouxtait la salle à manger et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil.

« Une salle de billard ! dit Harry qui en compta cinq.

Autour de l'un d'eux se trouvait Draco et Blaise qui faisaient une partie avec deux jeunes hommes, l'irritation du brun monta de plusieurs crans.

L'un des deux était en train de jouer et le second se tenait près du blond à qui il parlait.

Celui qui venait de jouer et qui avait réussit son coup, se tourna vers Blaise qui le regardait faire, immobile.

Le joueur s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit quelque chose en riant.

Le cœur de Ron se serra une fois de plus quand Blaise lui répondit avec un sourire.

« Mon pauvre cœur…on a pas finit de souffrir toi et moi ! se dit-il avec dérision.

Les deux amis se rapprochèrent de la table et Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui le fixait et haussa un sourcil intrigué devant son air visiblement furieux, puis il détourna les yeux et resta près de celui qui continuait à lui parler, il n'avait aucune envie de subir les foudres du brun, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa colère.

« Potter n'a qu'à passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre ! pensa t-il.

Blaise s'aperçut de la présence de Ron, mais il fit comme si il n'était pas là, c'était son tour de jouer et il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il poussa un cri de victoire quand il fit entrer ses boules et remporta la partie.

« Gagné ! s'exclama t-il, et tout content de lui il passa un bras autour des épaules du perdant…..pas trop déçu ?

« Non ! répondit ce dernier avec un sourire…mais pour la peine vous nous offrez un verre.

« D'accord…allons y ! fit Blaise en regardant d'un air interrogatif Ron qui fronçait les sourcils, il hésita à aller lui parler puis, haussant les épaules, il se détourna en entraînant le jeune homme.

Après un dernier regard, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre, pour Harry, Draco les suivit, accompagné du second joueur qui lui prit le bras.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas dit un mot, pas fait un geste, immobiles à deux pas du billard ils les suivirent des yeux tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du bar, ils se sentaient rejetés, délaissés.

« Retournons voir Nev ! fit le brun qui sentit brusquement la colère l'envahir de nouveau ainsi qu'une grosse déception.

Il avait l'impression que les Serpentard avaient fait preuve d'une indifférence outrageante envers eux et avait du mal à l'accepter.

Pourquoi les traitaient-ils aussi mal alors qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les sortir d'un mauvais pas?

Ne méritaient-ils pas au moins un peu de gratitude?

Et pourquoi Draco ne faisait-il pas un peu attention à lui, c'était rageant à la fin.

« J'en ai assez ! dit-il à Ron tandis qu'ils retournaient dans la salle à manger…..je ne me laisserais pas traiter comme ça.

« Heu….je suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'ils n'auraient pas refusé qu'on les accompagne! fit le rouquin conciliant.

« Si c'était le cas, ils nous l'auraient clairement demandé non? rétorqua Harry pas décidé du tout à leur trouver des excuses…ils ne nous ont même pas dit un mot…..et puis qui c'est ces deux là ?...à peine arrivés ils ont déjà fait des connaissances, ça m'énerve !.

« Ron ! reprit-il...on va les ignorer nous aussi…..on va agir comme eux, après tout on ne leur doit rien nous.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas tout de suite, ignorer Blaise allait être difficile, il ressentait sa présence même sans le regarder.

« Oui, tu as peut être raison ! finit-il par dire d'un ton pas vraiment convaincu….je vais essayer…on verra bien ce qui se passera.

Arrivés à leur table ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Harry s'assit et chercha Neville du regard, il finit par l'apercevoir sur la piste, il dansait un slow avec un homme qui le tenait étroitement serré contre lui.

Le brun le désigna à Ron et ils sourirent tous les deux en le regardant.

« Nev est moins bête que nous finalement! Dit-il.

« Au fait ! fit le rouquin…on a pas vu notre cher professeur de potion.

Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence et fronça les sourcils, il observait toujours Neville et ce dernier semblait avoir des problèmes, il cherchait à s'écarter de l'homme qui le ramenait sans cesse contre lui tout en lui parlant, le jeune Gryffondor secouait la tête et ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce qu'il lui disait.

Puis le brun croisa le regard affolé de Neville qui cherchait du secours et se leva, décidé à intervenir, ce serait l'occasion de déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3**

**&&&&.**

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, sortit d'on ne sait où, Severus venait de poser une main de fer sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se tourna vers lui avec un regard mauvais.

Il était aussi grand et aussi large d'épaule que le maître de potion, mais quand il croisa les yeux noirs à la lueur dangereuse de Severus il sembla hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

Voyant cela le maître de potion accentua sa pression et l'homme grimaça de douleur.

Il lâcha lentement Neville qui s'écarta vivement et s'éloigna sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé mais le dernier regard qu'il jeta au Gryffondor était lourd de menace.

Le maître de potion reporta son regard hautain sur le jeune homme qui aurait bien voulut pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement il se sentait bête.

« Euh…merci ! balbutia t-il.

Sans répondre Severus le saisit fermement par le bras et le ramena à la table.

« Tu fais une proie un peu trop facile…..restes avec tes amis ! dit sèchement le maître de potion avant de s'en aller.

« Nev….tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry en voyant son air perdu.

« Je voudrais retourner à la cabine…..vous voulez pas venir avec moi ?

« Si ! répondit Ron…je suis fatigué moi aussi !

« Je vous suis! Approuva le brun.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et quittèrent la salle à manger.

**&&&&.**

Une fois de retour dans sa cabine, Neville prit une longue douche, enfila un pyjama et se glissa entre les draps.

Il ferma les yeux mais le sommeil le fuyait, il se tournait, se retournait, soupirait, en réalité il angoissait.

Il s'immobilisa net en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et remonta le drap jusque sur son nez, la cabine était légèrement éclairée par la lumière de la salle de bain qu'il avait laissé allumée et il ouvrit prudemment un œil pour voir Severus qui s'était avancé dans la pièce et qui sans aucune gêne se déshabillait, debout au pied du lit.

Ses yeux qu'il ouvrit en grand cette fois, s'arrondirent, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine et sa gorge s'assécha quand il le vit entièrement nu, il était plus que surprit, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi…aussi...

Il chercha le mot adéquat en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Sexy ! se dit-il en déglutissant, une chaleur subite et intense avait envahit son bas ventre et remonta jusqu'à ses joues.

Son corps tout en puissance et la force qu'il dégageait lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement quand Severus s'allongea près de lui.

« Il a pas de pyjama…il a pas de pyjama ! se répéta t-il fébrilement, cette idée déclencha un tas d'images, toutes plus osées les unes que les autres, dans son esprit qu'il essaya de chasser en fermant les yeux et en serrant fort les paupières, il espérait en même temps qu'il le croirait endormit et en ferait autant rapidement.

Malheureusement sa respiration courte et saccadée qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, malgré tout ses efforts, fit comprendre au maître de potion qu'il était bien réveillé.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda ce dernier.

« Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir envie de faire l'amour avec celui qui vous a terrorisé pendant des années ? se dit Neville...parce qu'alors oui on peut dire que ça va.

Severus se mit à rire et le jeune homme réalisa subitement et à son grand effarement qu'il avait parlé tout haut sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je l'ai pas dit, je l'ai pas dit….j'ai pas fais ça, non, c'est pas possible...je voulais pas… ! s'écria t-il affolé tout en se redressant brusquement, il était mort de honte et eu envie d'aller se cacher dans la salle de bain en courant.

« Du calme ! fit Severus qui se tourna vers lui et l'obligea à se recoucher en posant une main sur son torse….ça n'a rien d'anormal.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

« Terrorisé, hein ? ironisa le maître de potion qui se maintenait au dessus de lui, appuyé sur un coude…à ce point là ?

Neville qui tremblait opina d'un lent mouvement de tête tout en déglutissant péniblement, il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Severus, il faisait trop sombre, il ne voyait que les contours de son visage et la courbe musclée de son épaule en contre-jour sur laquelle il eut envie de poser la main pour la caresser.

Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait mais une espèce de langueur s'était emparée de tout son corps, c'était pas désagréable loin de là, mais il se sentait aussi faible qu'un bébé.

Le maître de potion glissa un doigt dans l'échancrure de la veste de pyjama et caressa doucement le creux de sa gorge, il sentit le cœur du Gryffondor qui battait à toute allure.

« C'est moi que tu désire ou tu as simplement envie de faire l'amour ?

« Euh...je ne sais pas ! répondit honnêtement Neville dans un souffle, c'était déjà tellement étrange de se retrouver dans cette situation avec lui qu'il était incapable de faire la différence entre les deux.

Comment savoir si il aurait la même envie si c'était un autre qui était là près de lui?

Il était beaucoup trop troublé pour pouvoir réfléchir et son cerveau n'arrivait plus à aligner deux idées à la suite.

Le maître de potion ne dit rien de plus, il sembla réfléchir un court instant puis il défit lentement les boutons de la veste tout en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser, le jeune homme impatient et qui n'attendait que ça, se laissa aussitôt faire et répondit avidement à son baiser en passant les bras autour de son cou.

Puis Severus s'écarta pour lui retirer son vêtement, sa bouche descendit lentement le long de sa gorge et s'attaqua aux mamelons durcis de Neville qui se mit à gémir.

Dans ses rêves, dont il avait dû se contenter jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours bon mais la réalité était encore mieux.

Le maître de potion continua ses caresses sur le ventre pâle puis il fit descendre le bas de pyjama, Neville se cambra brusquement quand il frôla son érection avec sa bouche.

Il s'agrippa aux draps et perdit totalement pied quand Severus s'amusa à parcourir lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec sa langue.

Il n'était plus que gémissements et se tordit de plaisir quand il le prit dans sa bouche, sous ses va et viens il se laissa rapidement aller dans un grand cri d'extase qui fit sourire le maître de potion qui remonta jusqu'à son visage.

« Tout le bateau doit t'avoir entendu ! le taquina t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que les cabines de première étaient toutes insonorisées, c'était marqué sur toutes les portes

« M'en fout ! murmura Neville qui dans le feu du moment avait oublié toute timidité et qui le renversa pour se placer au-dessus de lui, il avait toujours envie de lui.

Il se pencha directement sur la virilité bien dressée de Severus, il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir que lui en avait eu, il s'activa longuement dessus découvrant qu'il était aussi agréable de donner des caresses que d'en recevoir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Neville vint s'asseoir sur les hanches de Severus, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et le maître de potion glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses pour le préparer.

Il se crispa à la première intrusion et Severus stoppa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer avant de continuer, entre deux baisers il lui murmurait des mots apaisants.

Neville se sentait en confiance avec lui, il se détendit progressivement et le maître de potion le sentit, il le pénétra doucement.

La douleur fit place à un plaisir fulgurant quand Severus se mit à bouger et le renversa pour se retrouver à genoux entre ses jambes, il le saisit par les hanches et ses coups de reins devinrent rapides et profonds.

Pour la seconde fois Neville poussa un grand cri, le maître de potion s'écroula sur lui, secoué par les spasmes du plaisir et de rire mélangés.

« Cette fois c'est sûr…..tout le monde est au courant.

« Mmmm ? marmonna Neville qui se sentait béatement bien et se moquait que la terre entière l'ai entendu.

Severus se retira et le jeune homme se réfugia dans ses bras où il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi détendu.

**&&&&.**

Harry était allongé dans le noir, tourné vers le mur quand Draco entra dans la cabine, sans faire un mouvement il l'entendit se rendre dans la salle de bain et en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard.

Il le sentit se coucher près de lui et s'obligea à rester immobile alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se retourner et de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée.

Mais il se retint et ne bougea pas, il attendit, espérant qu'il prenne l'initiative de lui parler, mais il finit par s'endormir sans que le blond n'ait fait le moindre mouvement ou n'ait dit le moindre mot.

**&&&&.**

Ron lui était assit sur le canapé quand Blaise entra.

« Tu ne dors pas ? demanda ce dernier.

« Si !...je suis somnambule ! rétorqua avec énervement le rouquin dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Oh ! Fit le Serpentard un peu surprit par son ton sec.

« Bonne nuit ! Fit le rouquin qui déjà vêtu de son pyjama se mit au lit et se saisit d'un coussin qu'il posa sur son visage.

Blaise le fixa un instant, hésitant, il eut envie de lui parler mais la crainte de se faire rabrouer l'en empêcha.

En silence il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha à son tour.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin les trois Gryffondor se rendirent de bonne heure à la salle à manger, ils avaient laissé les Serpentard qui dormaient toujours.

Neville qui s'attendait à des réflexions fut plutôt surprit que ses deux amis ne le taquine pas et en même temps soulagé.

N'ayant pas prêté attention à la notice collé sur sa porte, ainsi que sur toutes les autres, il ne pouvait pas deviner que toutes les cabines et couloirs des premières classes étaient insonorisés et que personne n'avait rien entendu.

« On va faire escale dans les îles anglo-normande ! annonça Ron tout en avalant son petit déjeuner…on va y faire un tour ?

« Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez y, c'est très joli !

Les trois Gryffondor, dans un bel ensemble, tournèrent la tête vers celui qui venait de parler et qui leur souriait.

C'était un beau blond aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Severus et qui s'était arrêté en passant près de leur table.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Si vous connaissez vous pourriez nous servir de guide ! Proposa t-il...si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

« Pas du tout, ce sera avec plaisir ! répondit le blond…mais je ne suis pas seul…..je suis avec deux amis.

« Aucun problème ! dit le brun...ils peuvent venir aussi.

« On accoste à onze heures…..on se retrouve devant la passerelle ?...je m'appelle Mattew !

Harry fit les présentations et leur nouvel ami s'éloigna après qu'ils se soient mis d'accord.

**&&&&.**

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois Serpentard arrivaient.

Neville fit un beau sourire à Severus qui s'assit face à lui mais ce dernier lui jeta à peine un regard et garda son habituel visage froid et fermé.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, lui il était heureux de le voir et le souvenir de leur nuit lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, c'est à dire presque sans arrêt.

Et quand il vit le maître de potion se lever pour se diriger vers la porte dans l'intention de quitter la salle à manger il se leva précipitamment et le retint par un bras.

« Pourquoi…..il s'arrêta et hésita sur ce qu'il devait dire…..pourquoi tu es si froid ?...cette nuit…..

« Cette nuit je t'ai simplement donné ce que tu voulais ! le coupa le maître de potion avec toujours ce même air impassible…je ne te dois rien, toi non plus….on s'est rendu service, rien de plus.

Ceci dit Severus se dégagea d'un geste sec et s'éloigna.

Neville le regarda partir et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, il ressentait comme une sensation de perte.

« Bienvenu au club ! fit Ron qui avait tout entendu et qui se leva de sa chaise pour passer un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

« Quel club ? demanda Neville.

« Celui des Gryffondor amoureux des Serpentard ! expliqua le rouquin en riant….et le problème c'est qu'une fois que tu y adhères tu peux plus en sortir.

« Amoureux ? se dit Neville un peu surprit, tout en suivant Ron…était-il amoureux ?...d'abord comment savait-on qu'on est amoureux ?...comment faisait-on la différence entre amour et désir ?

Ne voulant pas paraître encore plus stupide il n'osa pas interroger le rouquin.

**&&&&.**

Les trois amis firent les boutiques, sans beaucoup d'intérêt, en attendant l'heure, et à onze heures tapante ils arrivèrent devant la passerelle où les attendait déjà Matt et ses deux amis.

Le paquebot avait jeté l'ancre assez loin du petit port et c'est des navettes qui les emmenèrent sur la terre ferme.

Les deux amis de Matt qui s'appelaient Neils et Davy n'étaient pas gays mais les six jeunes gens s'entendirent très bien, ils passèrent la journée sur l'île remplie de touristes et ne rentrèrent qu'avec la dernière navette.

Ils réintégrèrent tous leurs cabines pour prendre une douche avant le repas du soir et vingt minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la coursive sans avoir vu aucun des Serpentard.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter à la salle à manger.

Ils firent un signe de la main à Matt qui était installé à quelques tables de la leur et s'assirent à leurs places.

Peu de temps après Draco, Blaise et Severus accompagnés des deux joueurs de billard de la veille faisaient leurs entrées et s'avancèrent vers eux.

« Ils ne vont quand même pas oser les amener là ! s'indigna Harry qui sentit la colère l'envahir de nouveau au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Ron et Harry dévisagèrent les deux joueurs.

« On peut savoir ce qu'ils font là ? attaqua sèchement et immédiatement le brun en reportant son regard sur Draco qui s'asseyait.

Depuis la veille il lui en voulait et avait été incapable de se taire.

« Quelque chose ne te plait pas Potter ? répondit le blond qui parut surprit par son ton agressif mais se reprit très vite…..j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux à ma table.

« Ta table qui est aussi la mienne ! rétorqua aigrement Harry…..et moi je ne les ai pas invités.

Draco le fixa, ses yeux gris s'assombrirent et une lueur de colère s'y alluma.

« Ce qui veut dire ? demanda t-il froidement.

« Que je ne veux pas d'eux, un point c'est tout! dit le brun d'un ton sans réplique.

Le blond se leva lentement, ses traits exprimaient clairement la rage qu'il ressentait.

« Puisque 'Monsieur Potter' décide de tout….fit-il, mâchoires serrées…..je suppose qu'il ne nous reste qu'à obéir...venez, allons nous en ! rajouta t-il en direction de Blaise et des deux joueurs un peu gênés qui se levèrent.

Sur un dernier regard plus que polaire à Harry, de la part de Draco, ils s'éloignèrent et allèrent s'installer à la table qui devait être celle des deux jeunes hommes.

« Harry…..commença Ron un peu mal à l'aise…..tu crois pas que t'as un peu exagéré là ?

« Parce que t'avais envie de manger en compagnie de leurs amants toi ? riposta le brun qui au fond n'était pas très fier de lui et du coup n'hésita pas à en rajouter.

Le rouquin secoua lentement la tête et croisa les yeux de Blaise posés sur lui, ils se fixèrent un instant et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire que le Serpentard lui rendit.

« Pourquoi tu dis que c'est leurs amants ? demanda Neville avec un air de reproche, il trouvait qu'il y était allé un peu fort sans être certain de ce qu'il avançait en plus…..c'est peut être simplement des amis non ?...ils voulaient peut-être que nous fassions leur connaissance mais tu leur a même pas laissé le temps de se présenter.

Harry tourna un regard furieux vers lui mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Il a raison ! approuva Ron…..on en sait rien.

Le brun qui se sentait en tort et regrettait son éclat continua à se taire mais son regard croisa les yeux noirs de Severus qui était resté assit à sa place.

Le maître de potion le fixait d'un air plus qu'ironique.

« Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas ! Fit ce dernier d'un ton tout aussi ironique.

« Je vous ai pas demandé votre avis! râla Harry.

« Non en effet ! répliqua froidement le maître de potion….même l'avis de vos amis vous importe peu apparemment.

« Comme si lui il avait l'habitude de se soucier de l'avis des autres ! pensa le brun outré.

Mais il préféra ne pas en rajouter, face à cet homme il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le dernier mot.

De son côté Neville observait silencieusement Severus, il n'avait qu'une envie, se retrouver entre ses bras.

Ron avait dit qu'il était amoureux et depuis il se posait beaucoup de questions.

« Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? se demanda t-il….être quasiment obsédé par une personne ?...avoir envie de la toucher sans arrêt ?

« Je veux qu'on recommence ! dit-il subitement en fixant le maître de potion qui leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Qu'on recommence ? répéta t-il lentement.

« Je veux faire l'amour avec toi….tous les jours ! précisa t-il sans se préoccuper de la présence de Ron et Harry qui le regardaient bouches bées et les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Qu'arrivait-il au si timide Neville?

Le cœur battant il attendit la réponse de Severus qui le regardait d'un air sévère pour cacher le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres, le petit Gryffondor timide le surprenait au plus haut point, il ne l'aurait jamais crû capable d'une telle sortie.

Tout compte fait il n'était pas si inintéressant ni si effacé que ça.

« Tu y as prit goût on dirait ! fit-il simplement en se levant.

« C'est pas une réponse ça ! dit Neville qui le regarda s'éloigner, déçu.

« Alors là ! s'exclama Ron sidéré…..j'en reviens pas !...Nev je t'aurais jamais crû capable de faire une chose pareille, mon vieux tu m'épates.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et baissa la tête, il avait dit ce qu'il ressentait sans trop réfléchir ni penser que ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de discussion.

Le rouquin se mit à rire et lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Bah, au moins c'était clair et net…..'Je veux faire l'amour avec toi….tous les jours' répéta Ron, hilare…..dis tu vas faire comment si il veut pas ?...parce que c'est pas pour dire mais t'es pas de taille pour l'obliger à accomplir son devoir conjugal.

Le rouquin et Harry se marraient et Neville en fit autant, en effet il se voyait très mal tenter d'imposer quoi que ce soit au puissant maître de potion qui l'avait toujours impressionné, il suffisait qu'il pose ses yeux noirs sur lui pour qu'il perde tous ses moyens.

Le rire du brun se figea brusquement quand son regard tomba sur Draco qui dansait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un des joueurs et la jalousie lui broya le cœur.

Il les observa un petit moment puis n'y tint plus, il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le couple qu'il sépara brusquement.

Et le blond le regarda d'un air hautain en levant un sourcil.

« Encore un problème Potter ?...d'autres ordres à donner ou c'est simplement le fait que je danse qui te déplait ?

Sans répondre Harry le saisit fermement par le bras et l'entraîna rapidement dans un coin à l'écart sans que Draco proteste.

Là le brun s'arrêta, le lâcha et lui fit face, sourcils froncés et visiblement en colère.

« On est mariés je te signale alors je te prierais de te tenir correctement, ce serait la moindre des choses.

« Tu me fais quoi là…tu me donnes une leçon de morale ? se moqua Draco pas perturbé par son ton coléreux….tu sais très bien que ce mariage n'est que de la comédie…

« Pas du tout ! le coupa Harry d'un ton cassant…que tu le veuilles ou pas nous sommes officiellement marié.

« Arrêtes tes âneries Potter ! s'énerva le blond qui haussa les épaules d'un mouvement agacé….officiellement ou pas c'est de la comédie quand même….à tel point que nous n'aurons même pas besoin de divorcer, nous pourront tout simplement le faire annuler pour non consommation.

Le cœur du brun fit subitement un bond dans sa poitrine, si il n'y avait que ça il était tout à fait d'accord pour consommer lui, même si en réalité il préfèrerait d'abord avoir son amour.

Il saisit Draco par la taille et le colla brusquement contre lui.

« Ça peut toujours s'arranger ça ! lui dit-il.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

« Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Potter ! fit Draco en le repoussant…..ou bien c'est encore un ordre ?

« Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry en reculant d'un pas.

« A moins que tu considères que j'ai une dette envers toi et que tu veuilles que je la paie de cette façon ? rajouta sèchement le blond en le fixant froidement.

Le brun secoua la tête lentement, il avait mal, le regard gris glacial rivé au sien lui crucifiait le cœur.

« Non tu n'as aucune dette envers moi ! lui dit-il d'une voix basse et enrouée par la douleur...et même si tu en avais une je ne te demanderais certainement pas de la payer de cette façon, pour qui tu me prends?

Puis il lui tourna le dos et rajouta avant de partir.

« Fais ce que tu veux après tout….je te demanderais juste de ne pas t'exhiber devant tout le monde.

Il traversa la salle d'un pas rapide et sortit, il avait besoin d'air et se rendit sur le pont pour respirer l'air du large.

Là il s'accouda au bastingage et observa tristement les étoiles.

Pourquoi entre eux tout tournait toujours à la confrontation? Jamais ils ne parvenaient à discuter sans que ça tourne rapidement au vinaigre.

Si il avait demandé à Draco de ne pas s'exhiber devant tout le monde c'était juste pour que lui n'ai pas à le voir dans les bras d'un autre, il se foutait de ce que pouvait penser les gens mais le voir dans les bras d'un autre était trop douloureux.

**&&&&.**

Ron toujours assit chercha Blaise du regard et ne le vit pas, déçu il soupira et se leva.

« Je vais me coucher ! dit-il à Neville…tu viens ?

« Non !...je reste encore un peu !

« Si j'étais toi j'irais faire un tour au bar ! Lui conseilla le rouquin avec un petit sourire.

Il quitta la salle et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au niveau des cabines.

Arrivé devant la sienne il ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa aussi sec, sur le lit était tranquillement assit un des joueur de billard qui parlait à Blaise que de là où il était il ne voyait pas.

Une colère le prit, motivée par une flambée de jalousie qui lui broya le cœur et qu'il fut incapable de refréner.

Il s'avança rapidement et se planta devant le jeune homme qui le regarda d'un air surprit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? gronda t-il.

« Ron ? fit Blaise qui sortit de la salle de bain.

« Sortez !...tous les deux ! cria ce dernier.

« Mais…..tenta de dire le Serpentard.

« Toi et ton amant foutez le camp de ma cabine...immédiatement !

Blaise se raidit et lui jeta un regard devenu brusquement furieux.

« Tu as raison moi et mon amant on va aller s'amuser ailleurs ! dit-il durement en saisissant le jeune homme ébahis par le bras.

« Vous les Gryffondor vous êtes vraiment stupides et bornés ! dit-il avant de sortir et de claquer rageusement la porte derrière eux.

Seul, Ron se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit.

« Il a osé l'amener ici !

Il passa sa colère sur un oreiller qu'il mit en charpie et une flopée de plume se répandit dans la pièce le faisant éternuer.

« Saloperie ! râla t-il en faisant de grands gestes pour les écarter.

**&&&&.**

Neville suivit le conseil de Ron, il se dirigea vers le bar et aperçut Severus qui buvait tranquillement un verre, accoudé au comptoir, seul comme à son habitude et ignorant superbement deux hommes qui non loin de lui semblaient très intéressé et ne le quittaient pas des yeux tout en chuchotant entre eux.

Une bouffée de jalousie envahie Neville qui s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son bras, le maître de potion tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton abrupt.

« Tu ne m'a pas répondu tout à l'heure ! dit doucement le Gtyffondor, pas découragé.

« Cherches toi quelqu'un de ton âge et laisse moi tranquille ! répliqua Severus qui allait se saisir du nouveau verre que le barman venait de poser devant lui.

« Non ! répondit Neville en repoussant le verre d'une main….c'est toi que je veux.

« Oh ! ironisa le maître de potion…le petit Gryffi timide se rebelle et a des exigences ?

« Je sais que je suis timide, insignifiant et pas particulièrement beau ! dit fermement le jeune homme…mais je sais aussi que je te veux…toi et personne d'autre.

Severus se tourna entièrement vers lui et le détailla lentement de la tête aux pieds de ses yeux noirs, si énigmatiques.

« Comment peut tu être aussi sûr de toi ? fit-il d'un ton froid….tu n'es qu'un gamin sans expérience.

Sous son regard où aucune expression ne se lisait, Neville perdit tout le courage qui l'avait soutenu, il se sentit mal, il fit brusquement demi tour et partit presque en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi lui avoir autant donné en une nuit et tout lui refuser ensuite?

Il lui avait fait connaître l'amour, le plaisir, le désir de se fondre dans l'autre, et le lendemain il lui enlevait tout et le rejetait comme si il n'était rien.

Il restait le professeur froid et indifférent qui l'avait terrorisé si longtemps alors qu'il voulait retrouver l'homme qu'il lui avait laissé deviné le temps d'une nuit.

Tête baissée il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea lentement vers sa cabine.

« Tiens, tiens ! fit une voix grossière.

Neville leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiétant de l'homme qui l'avait ennuyé sur la piste de danse le premier soir.

« T'es tout seul?…..ton garde du corps n'est pas là ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et tenta de passer rapidement à côté de l'homme qui lui barrait la route.

Mais ce dernier le saisit à bras le corps et le plaqua contre la cloison.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! dit Neville d'une voix aussi calme que possible….autrement je vais hurler et ameuter tout le bateau !

« C'est qu'il est tout mignon le petit bonhomme…mais tout est insonorisé ici ! rigola grassement l'homme tout en cherchant à l'embrasser.

Neville eu un haut le cœur quand il frôla ses lèvres de sa bouche humide et tenta de le repousser mais l'assaillant était plus fort que lui et il poussa un cri.

Par prudence son agresseur le bâillonna d'une main tandis qu'il promenait l'autre sur son corps.

Le jeune homme révulsé se débattit mais il étouffait sous la main qui bouchait presque entièrement son nez et sa bouche.

« On va aller faire un petit tour tous les deux….je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ! lui murmura son agresseur à l'oreille d'une voix horrible tout en le traînant de force dans le couloir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

« NOOOONNNN !hurla intérieurement Neville qui tenta désespérément de se libérer, il leva son genoux pour frapper au bon endroit, mais l'homme anticipa son geste et le bloqua.

Puis il leva le poing pour l'assommer et Neville ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc.

Mais subitement son agresseur le lâcha et ses jambes ne le portant plus il se laissa glisser sur le sol et un peu hébété il leva les yeux.

Severus qui l'avait suivit au bout de quelques minutes, était là, ses traits étaient tendus par la rage et ses yeux noirs étincelaient de haine.

Cet énergumène ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

D'une main il tordit le bras de l'homme dans son dos et de l'autre il agrippa violemment ses cheveux, pour lui frappa la tête contre la porte de métal marquée 'personnel only'.

« Je vais te tuer ! gronda t-il avant de recommencer.

« Arrêtez ! supplia l'homme qui grimaçait de douleur, son front s'était ouvert et il saignait abondamment.

Severus le balança contre le mur où il s'écroula à moitié sonné et le maître de potion s'accroupit près de lui pour le saisir à la gorge.

Il serra lentement, et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'étouffe presque, que ses yeux lui sortent de la tête et qu'il se mette à chercher de l'air à la façon d'une carpe, satisfait Severus le lâcha, le prit par le col et le traîna vers l'ascenseur dans lequel il le jeta.

« Si je te revoie une seule fois, t'es mort…c'est comprit ? dit-il d'un ton qui fit froid dans le dos de l'homme qui hocha la tête.

« Comprit ! articula t-il avec difficulté, la main sur sa gorge douloureuse.

Les portes se fermèrent et le maître de potion se tourna vers Neville de qui il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? ! lui demanda t-il, inquiet, il avait beau faire l'indifférent le jeune Gryffondor remuait quelque chose en lui…tu n'as rien ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête sans bouger, les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et il fixait le sol.

« Il m'a fait moins de mal que toi ! murmura t-il…je ne suis pas un gamin...même si c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune expérience.

Doucement Severus avança une main et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

« Tu n'es pas si insignifiant que ça tu le sais ?

« Je…

« Tu ?

Neville se jeta contre lui.

« Je crois que je t'aime.

Le maître de potion l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Tu crois ? murmura t-il.

« J'ai besoin de toi ! dit Neville, la tête au creux de son cou, il était bien là, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours ressentit un grand sentiment d'insécurité et de solitude mais tout ça disparaissait dés que lui était là.

« J'ai besoin de tes bras ! reprit-il…j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi et pas avec un autre….il me suffit de te voir pour me sentir bien et près de toi je n'ai plus peur de rien…..le reste du monde n'a aucune importance du moment que toi tu es là…je pense à toi tout le temps et ça me donne des frissons partout…c'est pas ça l'amour ?

Severus eu un petit rire.

« Si….je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est ça.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer un peu ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

« Je crois que….je crois que ça ne me demandera pas trop d'effort ! dit très sérieusement Severus tout en retenant un petit sourire.

Neville releva la tête et s'écarta pour le regarder.

« C'est vrai ? fit-il avec un sourire radieux….alors tu me laissera pas…jamais ?

« Vaut mieux pas ! soupira le maître de potion qui sourit cette fois en plongeant son regard dans les yeux aux reflets si chauds de Neville….à chaque fois que je te laisse seul tu as des ennuis…..il est plus prudent que je reste près de toi si je ne veux pas passer mon temps à me faire du soucis pour toi.

« Oh oui ! opina vigoureusement ce dernier.

Ils se relevèrent et Severus le souleva dans ses bras.

« Si on reprenait depuis le début ? lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers leur cabine.

« A partir de la nuit de noce ? demanda Neville en entourant son cou de ses bras…c'est le moment que je préfère.

« Ça tombe bien, c'est exactement à ça que je pensais ! répondit le maître de potion en refermant la porte derrière eux.

**&&&&.**

Harry qui commençait à avoir froid se décida à rejoindre lentement sa cabine, Draco n'y était pas et ça ne le surprit pas, même si ça lui fit mal.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha en pensant avec désespoir que le blond était sûrement avec le joueur de billard.

Il était parvenu à sombrer dans un demi sommeil, après avoir tourné et viré durant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son cœur se mit à battre violemment quand un moment plus tard il sentit Draco se glisser à ses côtés.

Il se concentra sur la respiration du blond et quand il fut sûr qu'il s'était endormit il se tourna vers lui.

La clarté de la pleine lune éclairait légèrement la pièce à travers le hublot et il observa le profil pur de Draco qui était couché sur le dos, les bras relevés au dessus de sa tête.

Harry était heureux qu'il n'ait pas passé la nuit avec l'autre même si cela semblait idiot et ne voulait rien dire.

Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa prudemment la tête sur son épaule, il avait tellement envie d'être près de lui.

Il se dit que si Draco se réveillait il pourrait toujours prétexter que c'est en dormant qu'il s'était retrouvé là, après tout personne n'était responsable des gestes qu'on peut avoir dans son sommeil.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant son contact et son odeur, et il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée quand ceux de Draco se refermèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il marmonnait quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

Harry retint son souffle puis voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas il poussa un soupir de plaisir et blottit sa tête au creux du cou du blond avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Harry fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par Draco qui s'agitait dans son sommeil et, se redressant sur un coude, il se mit à lui caresser doucement le front et les cheveux.

« C'est rien ! lui chuchota t-il comme pour le bercer…calme toi, c'est juste un cauchemar.

Il sentit avec surprise la main du blond se poser sur sa nuque et l'attirer vers lui, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et s'ouvrirent pour se céder mutuellement le passage et le baiser doux au début, devint exigeant.

Harry, qui se demandait si Draco était vraiment réveillé, glissa une main un peu hésitante sous la veste de pyjama de ce dernier qui ne le repoussa pas, rassuré le brun la déboutonna et écarta les pans pour descendre lentement sur le torse qu'il lécha, embrassa, mordilla jusqu'à ce que le blond qui poussait des gémissements de plaisir, appuie sur sa tête pour qu'il descende plus bas.

Harry le débarrassa rapidement de son pyjama et en fit autant avec le sien, puis il reprit ses caresses tout autour de la virilité bien réveillée de Draco sur laquelle il passa à plusieurs reprises le bout de sa langue de haut en bas avant de l'engloutir.

Il prenait énormément de plaisir aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait et entendre le blond gémir l'intensifiait encore plus.

Puis Draco agrippa ses cheveux et le fit remonter vers lui tout en ondulant des hanches.

Harry comprit et s'assit à cheval sur lui, il s'empala lentement en fermant les yeux pour apprécier.

« Oui ! souffla le blond quand il se mit à monter et descendre…plus vite !

Le brun accéléra son rythme et Draco se saisit de son érection qu'il caressa en adoptant la même cadence.

Il cria d'extase quelques minute plus tard en s'asseyant complètement sur le blond qui s'enfonça plus profondément en lui et atteignit l'orgasme presque immédiatement.

Harry se laissa aller sur le torse de Draco et durant quelques minutes ils gardèrent le silence, reprenant leurs souffles.

« Pourquoi….commença le brun.

« Ne poses pas de question ! l'interrompit le blond d'une voix ensommeillée en l'entourant de ses bras…dors maintenant.

Harry n'osa pas insister, il ne le repoussait pas et le gardait contre lui, c'était déjà bien.

Il s'endormit en se disant qu'ils auraient tout le temps de parler le lendemain.

**&&&&.**

Mais au matin quand il ouvrit les yeux il s'aperçut avec déception qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Il se leva, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla tout aussi rapidement et sortit de sa cabine.

Dans la coursive il croisa Ron qui venait d'aller frapper à la porte de Neville, mais personne n'avait répondu.

« Ils doivent être dans la salle à manger ! dit Harry…allons y.

Et durant le trajet les deux amis se racontèrent leurs soirées.

« Ben t'as eut plus de chance que moi ! fit le rouquin en soupirant.

« C'est peut être toi qui a exagéré ce coup ci ! lui dit le brun…..après tout ils ne faisaient que discuter.

« Parce que je suis arrivé trop tôt c'est tout ! s'exclama Ron avec mauvaise humeur…..c'est ta nuit avec Malfoy qui te rends aussi bête?

« Pas du tout ! se récria Harry…..mais ça me semble bizarre quand même…..je ne crois pas qu'ils en seraient arrivés à se mettre au lit en sachant que tu allais arriver et sans même fermer la porte à clé...tu crois vraiment qu'il agirait d'une façon aussi ignoble?

Comme il entraient dans la salle, le rouquin ne répondit pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table où se trouvaient Neville et Severus qui avaient l'air d'excellente humeur.

Ron s'assit en les saluant d'un bref hochement de tête, ça commençait à l'énerver, visiblement tout le monde semblait avoir passé une bonne nuit, sauf lui, c'était totalement injuste.

Puis il s'aperçut qu'Harry était resté debout près de sa chaise et fixait quelque chose d'un air incrédule.

Le rouquin intrigué se tourna dans la direction qu'il regardait et vit Draco et Blaise assis à la table des deux joueurs, se faisant ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Blaise qui lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos.

« Pfffffffff ! souffla le rouquin qui haussa les épaules et en fit autant, puis il saisit la main de son ami et le tira pour qu'il s'assoit.

Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, il était en plein désarroi et ne comprenait pas.

« Alors tu vois ! lui dit Ron dont l'humeur ne s'améliorait pas…il couche avec toi et le lendemain il retourne voir son joueur…..je te le dis moi, tous les mêmes les Serpentard !

« Enfin presque ! rajouta t-il en marmonnant quand il croisa le regard de Neville qui le fixait d'un air de reproche…je parles pas du tien ! reprit-il en voyant que son ami continuait à le fixer…..le tien c'est un cas, tout le monde sait ça, c'est le seul Serpentard qui ne drague jamais personne…enfin du moins pas qu'on sache….parce qu'après tout on est sûr de rien.

« Vous avez finit de débiter des absurdités Weasley ? demanda sèchement le maître de potion qui le toisa d'un regard plus que réfrigérant.

« Ouai ! fit Ron qui se détourna, l'intensité des yeux noirs le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait toujours l'impression d'être un idiot devant lui.

Il reporta son regard sur Harry qui ne mangeait pas et avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Le rouquin posa sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention et le brun tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Peut être qu'il t'en veut encore….tu sais bien que c'est rancunier un Serpentard! répondit Ron d'un ton plus calme, il était désolé pour son ami visiblement si touché….tu devrais aller lui poser la question.

Harry baissa la tête quelques secondes puis la releva.

« Tu as raison ! dit-il en se levant, mais quand il se tourna pour aller parler à Draco il s'aperçut qu'entretemps ils avaient tous disparut, il n'y avait plus personne à la table…où sont-ils allés ?

« Vas voir dans la salle de billard ! lui dit le rouquin.

« Nous avons accosté accosté à Belle-île tôt ce matin ! intervint Neville…peut être qu'ils sont descendus à terre?

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de billard mais il n'y avait personne non plus.

Ne sachant trop que faire il revint vers la table et se rassit.

« Ils n'y sont pas ! dit-il.

« C'est le seul endroit du bateau qui les intéresse ! fit Ron…..si ils n'y sont pas c'est qu'ils sont sûrement descendu à terre.

« Alors j'y vais ! dit le brun en se levant de nouveau.

« Je viens avec toi ! fit le rouquin qui le suivit.

Neville s'appuya contre Severus en prenant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« On va y faire un tour nous aussi ?

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! répondit laconiquement le maître de potion qui se moquait totalement de l'île, le tourisme c'était vraiment pas son truc, mais il était prêt à faire dix fois le tour de l'île si ça amusait son petit Gryffondor, il se laissait aller au bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimer et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il se sentait en accord avec lui-même.

« Il parait qu'il y a des endroits magnifiques pour se promener…

« Ah ! répondit vaguement Severus en buvant sa tasse de café.

« Perdus en pleine nature ! continua Neville d'un air angélique et rêveur.

Le maître de potion tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda plus attentivement.

« Désert et idéal pour les amoureux…c'est ce qui est écrit dans le prospectus ! termina le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

« Finalement je crois que je vais aimer faire du tourisme ! fit Severus qui se leva et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Ron passèrent toute la journée à chercher Draco et Blaise sans savoir que ces derniers les avaient aperçut et avaient eux passer leur temps à les éviter.

Les deux amis, d'humeur morose, rentrèrent sur le bateau en fin d'après midi, dépités et complètement épuisés.

Ils se séparèrent devant leurs cabines en prévoyant de se retrouver un peu plus tard pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

**&&&&.**

Ron prit une longue douche et fermait juste les robinets quand on frappa à sa porte, pensant que c'était son ami il noua rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit.

C'était Mattew.

« On vous a pas vu aujourd'hui ! dit le jeune homme…..je peux entrer ?

« Euh…oui.

Un peu gêné il revint dans la pièce tandis que Matt le suivait et ouvrit le placard pour prendre des vêtements, en se retournant il vit le regard de son visiteur qui s'attardait sur ses formes que la serviette ne cachait guère.

Il rougit et entama un pas en direction de la salle de bain pour aller s'habiller mais Matt se plaça sur son chemin et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je suis venu te dire que me plais beaucoup ! Dit-il dans un murmure.

« Écoutes ! fit Ron qui fronça les sourcils….tu es mignon et sympa mais toi et moi ça va pas être possible.

« Pourquoi ?

« D'abord parce que je suis marié ! fit le rouquin en levant la main pour lui montrer l'alliance…ensuite pour la bonne raison que je suis amoureux de celui que j'ai épousé.

« T'es marié ? s'étonna Matt qui recula d'un pas…j'ai bien vu que tu avais une alliance mais j'ai crû que...je l'ai jamais vu ton mari…..il est où ?

« Bonne question ! pensa Ron avec ironie…dans les bras de son amant sûrement.

« Il ne va pas tarder à arriver ! dit-il à voix haute…..enfin je crois.

Matt s'avança de nouveau et lui caressa la joue en lui souriant.

« Tant pis…mais c'est dommage.

Blaise entra dans la cabine au même moment et s'immobilisa, ses yeux sombres étincelèrent et les traits de son visage devinrent aussi durs que la pierre.

« Oh non ! gémit Ron en silence, tout en s'écartant vivement de Matt…manquait plus que ça pour tout arranger…je suis maudit !

« Et après c'est moi que tu accuses d'amener mon amant dans ta cabine ! s'écria le Serpentard d'un ton coléreux.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois…commença le rouquin qui fit un pas vers lui.

« Mais bien sûr ! le coupa Blaise d'un ton mauvais…de toute façon je m'en moque…tu fais ce que tu veux…je n'ai aucun droit sur toi…je retourne chez mon amant, fais ce que tu veux avec le tien.

Il sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte une fois de plus.

« Je comprends pas très bien ! fit Matt un peu interloqué par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu…..vous êtes vraiment marié ?…et il a un amant?...toi t'es peut être amoureux mais ça doit pas être son cas à lui.

« Pfffffffff ! souffla Ron...c'est une longue histoire.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles ! rajouta t-il.

« Je suis désolé ! lui dit Matt avant de sortir….ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort entre vous et je crois que ma présence n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Il referma la porte et le rouquin s'assit tristement au bord du lit, presque aussitôt on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

« Entrez ! cria Ron sans bouger.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce et le regarda.

« Tu n'es pas prêt ? lui demanda t-il.

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans la salle à manger…je vais rester dans ma cabine.

Le brun s'approcha de lui.

« Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

Ron lui raconta la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Tout va de mal en pis ! termina t-il…j'espérais qu'on pourrait se rapprocher durant ce voyage mais c'est l'inverse…ils s'en foutent de nous.

« Je vais rester avec toi ! dit Harry qui subitement n'était plus si pressé de parler à Draco, il en avait assez de lui courir après et il avait peur que le blond n'ait fait que le prendre au mot à cause de leur dispute sur la consommation du mariage.

Il soupira en s'asseyant près de son ami, Draco était vraiment difficile à comprendre mais le brun savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en l'agressant, Ron avait raison, les Serpentard étaient du genre rancunier.

« Je crois que la seule solution c'est de les laisser agir à leurs guise ! dit-il au rouquin….même si ça fait mal.

« De toute façon on ne peut rien faire pour les en empêcher ! répondit doucement Ron…mais je l'aime tellement.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

Harry et Ron passèrent une soirée plutôt morose puis le brun retourna dans sa cabine.

Bien évidemment Draco ne s'y trouvait pas et il n'avait d'ailleurs guère eut l'espoir de l'y trouver.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, l'attendre pour avoir une discussion ou faire comme si de rien n'était et voir venir?

Indécis il se coucha sur le dos, lumière allumée.

« Je l'attends ! se dit-il.

Cinq minutes plus tard il éteignait et se tournait sur le côté.

« Vaut peut être mieux que je fasse semblant de dormir !

Il était dans l'indécision la plus complète, il avait peur des paroles que pourrait prononcer Draco, les mots sont plus blessants que des coups.

Il alluma et éteignit plusieurs fois d'affilés, tout en se disant que de loin sa cabine devait ressembler à un phare.

Le blond entra alors qu'il était dans le noir, tourné vers le mur, et comme la veille son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'il resta immobile en le sentant se glisser près de lui.

Draco ne bougea pas durant quelques instants puis il vint se coller contre son dos.

Sa bouche chaude se posa au creux de son cou et sa main vint caresser son torse.

Harry qui n'avait mit qu'un bas de pyjama dans l'espoir inavoué qu'il se passerait quelque chose dans ce goût là, frémit.

En sentant l'érection du blond contre le bas de son dos il abandonna toutes idées de discussion, il avait trop faim de ses caresses, de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il se retourna, passa les bras autour de son cou et s'offrit à Draco sans retenue.

Durant un très long moment il n'y eut plus que soupirs et gémissements dans la pièce, puis deux râles d'extase.

Cette fois Harry ne tenta pas de poser de question, blottit dans les bras du blond il s'endormit en se disant qu'il allait faire comme il avait dit à Ron, les laisser agir à leurs guises et se contenter de ce qu'il lui donnait sans rien attendre de plus, peut être que ça donnerait de meilleurs résultats que la colère.

**&&&&.**

La journée du lendemain fut la même que celle de la veille, Draco le fuyait, mais cette fois il ne chercha pas à l'approcher.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, dans un véritable statut quo, la nuit ils s'aimaient, le jour ils s'ignoraient.

Les deux amis étaient aussi désespérés l'un que l'autre et Harry souffrait de plus en plus, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ses nuits, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne entièrement et comme ce n'était pas le cas il décida qu'il n'y aurait plus de nuit d'amour, les lendemains étaient trop durs.

**&&&&.**

Pour Ron c'était encore pire, Blaise ne venait même plus dans la cabine, il ne le voyait que de loin, assit à la table des joueurs de billard, comme Harry l'avait suggérait il le laissait faire et ne disait rien mais son cœur se déchirait.

Un soir après le repas, alors que la musique venait de démarrer, Ron vit Blaise se lever et se rendre sur la piste accompagné d'un joueur.

Il les observa tandis qu'ils dansaient, enlacés, puis il finit par se lever pour s'approcher d'eux.

Le joueur le vit arriver, il le fixa avec un petit sourire et s'écarta de Blaise quand il fut près d'eux, et avant que le rouquin n'ait pu dire un mot il s'éloigna, les laissant face à face.

Les yeux bleus de Ron plongèrent dans le regard sombre aux sourcils froncés.

Timidement il l'enlaça.

A sa surprise le Serpentard ne protesta pas et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches et Ron savoura son contact quelques instants en silence.

« Je n'ai pas d'amant ! finit-il par dire doucement.

« J'en suis désolé pour toi ! rétorqua Blaise…qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire….compatir ?...te consoler ?

« Je voulais juste que tu le sache ! répondit Ron blessé par son ton dur.

« Ben voilà c'est fait, c'est noté ! ironisa le Serpentard.

Le rouquin soupira, c'était dur de lui parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens plus dormir dans notre cabine ?

« Notre cabine ? s'exclama Blaise qui s'écarta pour le regarder, Ron fut surprit de lui voir des yeux aussi furieux…..tu m'en a jeté avec mon amant, t'as oublié ?

« C'est pas…essaya de dire le rouquin mais le Serpentard le planta brusquement là et s'éloigna rapidement.

Le rouquin eu l'impression qu'un étau lui écrasait la poitrine, Blaise lui en voulait vraiment et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer ça.

Il revint lentement à sa table et s'assit, Harry posa une main sur la sienne en guise de réconfort et lui sourit, vu la tête de son ami il supposa que la rencontre s'était mal passée.

Puis le brun leva les yeux sur Matt qui s'était approché de leur table.

« Tu danses ? lui demanda ce dernier en souriant.

« Pourquoi pas ! répondit Harry qui se leva pour le suivre.

Sur la piste le jeune homme l'enlaça pour le coller à lui et le brun passa les bras autour de son cou.

Ils se mirent à danser, joue contre joue, au rythme lent de la musique.

« C'est agréable ! pensa Harry qui en fermant les yeux se mit à imaginer que c'était Draco qui était là, contre lui.

Il les rouvrit et recula quand il sentit la bouche de Matt se poser sur la sienne.

Il le fixa en faisant non de la tête et le jeune homme le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Je suis désolé mais tu fais erreur…..je suis….

« Attends …ne me dis rien et laisses-moi deviner ! le coupa Matt qui fit mine de réfléchir….ça y est je vois...tu es marié et amoureux de l'homme que tu as épousé…mais lui il a un amant et il ne t'aime pas…c'est bien ça ?

« Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Harry.

« C'est une épidémie ! soupira le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel…..c'est la croisière des mariages ratés et des amours malheureux….la prochaine fois je prends l'avion.

Le brun éclata de rire.

« On peut quand même danser ! lui dit-il.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

« Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprend pas ! fit Matt tout en dansant.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi avoir épousé quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas ?

« C'est une longue histoire ! soupira le brun.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça aussi ! dit Matt en souriant, il serra Harry contre lui et ce dernier posa la tête sur son épaule, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Il fut brutalement arraché du rêve dans lequel il s'était replongé par une main qui le saisit fortement par le bras.

Ouvrant des yeux ronds de surprise il croisa le regard coléreux de Draco.

« Le mari, je suppose ! fit Matt pas perturbé.

Les yeux gris du blond aussi aiguisés qu'une lame de rasoir se posèrent sur lui.

« Euh…je crois que je suis de trop et je vais donc vous laisser ! dit le jeune homme qui partit rapidement.

« Je croyais qu'on devait se conduire correctement ! gronda Draco en reportant son attention sur lui...tu n'appliques pas tes propres leçons de morale?

« Je crois que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour une scène ! rétorqua Harry, gêné par le regard curieux des autres danseurs.

Le blond qui le tenait toujours par le bras l'entraîna de force dans un coin isolé.

« A quoi tu joues avec ce mec ? reprit Draco d'un ton mordant.

« Moi je joue ? s'écria le brun ulcéré….t'es quand même gonflé de me dire ça tu ne trouves pas?

« Qui c'est qui me saute la nuit! reprit-il vulgairement….pour m'ignorer le jour hein ?

« C'est pas toi qui voulait consommer ? répliqua le blond d'un air ironique en croisant les bras…je ne fais qu'obéir à tes ordres, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Harry le fixa d'un air abasourdi.

« Alors c'est bien ça ! se dit-il….il m'a juste prit au mot…..il n'y a rien d'autre.

Tout au fond de lui il avait espérait autre chose et il se mit à rire nerveusement, il était vraiment trop bête.

Surprit par son rire Draco haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Potter je peux savoir ce qui t'amuses ?

Le brun baissa la tête en se passant une main dans ses cheveux qui se redressèrent encore plus sur son crâne et tenta de contenir le rire qui le secouait.

« Consommer ! hoqueta t-il…faut que je me désintoxique….c'est mauvais pour la santé.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda sèchement Draco qui s'énerva…tu te fous de moi là?

« Non ! répondit Harry qui réussit à reprendre le contrôle et poussa un profond soupir…..je me moque de moi-même tout simplement.

« Et crois moi, ça fait mal ! rajouta t-il très sérieusement avant de s'éloigner à grands pas et de traverser la salle à toute vitesse.

**&&&&.**

Ron qui était toujours assit à sa place, jeta un regard vers Blaise, ce dernier lui tournait le dos mais il croisa le regard du joueur de billard qui était face à lui.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur Blaise puis revinrent sur lui, ils se fixèrent un instant puis il refit la même chose à trois reprises.

Ron fronça les sourcils, intrigué, il avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Le rouquin commença à se demander si il n'avait pas fait une erreur de jugement sur le joueur.

Il le vit se lever en lui jetant un dernier regard tout aussi expressif et s'éloigner, laissant Blaise tout seul.

Et Ron comprit ce qu'il lui demandait de faire, ce par quoi il aurait dû commencer tout à l'heure quand ils dansaient.

Il se leva et s'approcha du Serpentard avec appréhension, dieu seul savait l'accueil qu'il allait lui faire vu la façon dont il avait réagit sur la piste.

Il s'assit à la place qu'avait occupé le joueur et Blaise lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je suis juste venu pour m'excuser ! dit précipitamment Ron avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche…..je crois que je me suis trompé et que je suis un imbécile…..pardon.

Sans attendre de réponse il quitta rapidement sa chaise et sortit de la salle tout aussi vite.

**&&&&.**

« On dirait que ça bouge ! dit Neville qui avait observé le manège de ses deux amis.

« Je croyais que c'était les Serpentard qui avaient la réputation de s'enfuir ! fit Severus d'un ton moqueur, lui aussi avait observé Ron et Harry…..mais finalement je vois que les Gryffondor sont très doués aussi.

« Ils ne s'enfuient pas ! protesta Neville en prenant la défense de ses amis.

« Ah bon?…c'était très bien imité alors ! répliqua le maître de potion ironique.

« Bon d'accord ! rajouta t-il devant le regard fâché et désapprobateur de son Gryffondor qui le fixait…..disons alors qu'ils ont opérés un repli stratégique.

« Exactement ! approuva Neville qui lui sourit.

« Mais le terrain reste aux Serpentard ! triompha Severus dont les yeux noirs pétillèrent de joie et qui se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pffffffffff ! souffla Neville amusé par son côté gamin qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné mais qui lui plaisait beaucoup, quand ils étaient seuls le maître de potion était complètement différent et il adorait qu'il se laisse aller comme ça….pas tout à fait ! reprit-il…..je suis là moi.

« C'est une déclaration de guerre ?...mmmmmm ! Fit mine de réfléchir le maître de potion qui claqua des doigts comme si il venait d'avoir une idée….je vais me sacrifier et nous allons faire un repli stratégique dans notre cabine ainsi il n'y aura plus aucun Gryffondor dans la salle.

« C'est une solution ! admit le jeune homme….et puis moi je me dois de soutenir mes amis en faisant comme eux…..replions nous.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

Ron rentra dans sa cabine et se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Durant plus d'une heure il tenta de s'endormir, en vain, puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Il se retourna pour voir qui était l'intrus et croisa le regard de Blaise qui s'arrêta au pied du lit, ils se fixèrent un instant en silence puis le Serpentard prit la parole.

« Les joueurs ce sont juste des amis avec lesquels Draco et moi avons fait connaissance à Londres il y a quelques temps, on aime bien jouer au billard avec eux…ils sont frères et ne sont pas gays…..

Il se tu et Ron s'assit lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

« Si j'ai amené un des deux ici ! reprit Blaise… c'était pour te le présenter puisque Potter ne nous en a pas laissé l'occasion quand on les a invité à notre table.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit tout de suite ? demanda doucement le rouquin.

« Quand ?...à quel moment ? rétorqua le Serpentard qui fronça les sourcils…vous ne nous laissez jamais le temps de parler.

« Le premier soir quand on vous a rejoins dans la salle de billard, t'aurais pu le faire….au lieu de ça tu m'as ignoré.

Blaise baissa la tête quelques secondes et la releva.

« Là je reconnais que c'est vrai….mais j'avais une raison, même si elle est un peu stupide.

« Laquelle ? demanda Ron.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules comme si c'était sans importance puis il fit demi tour et repartit vers la porte.

« J'étais juste venu pour t'expliquer ça ! dit-il avant de sortir...puisque tu t'es excusé je te le devais bien.

**&&&&.**

Pendant ce temps Harry, assit sur une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient sur le pont, observait la mer, ça avait un effet calmant et relaxant.

Dans la nuit l'eau et le ciel se confondait, la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient si bien qu'ils se confondaient et il aurait pu croire que le bateau était en train de voler.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! se dit-il en pensant à Draco, ses pensées revenant encore et toujours sur le blond.

Il ne pouvait songer à rien d'autre.

**&&&&.**

Ron resta immobile à fixer la porte et à réfléchir longuement à ce qu'avait dit Blaise.

« C'est vrai ! pensa t-il….on les accuse de tous les maux avant même de les laisser s'expliquer…on ne discute jamais, on se dispute, et c'est toujours nous qui commençons.

Il se leva et sortit dans la coursive, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être Blaise mais sans vraiment y penser, machinalement, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Il prit l'ascenseur d'un côté tandis qu'Harry arrivait par l'autre pour rentrer dans sa cabine.

Ron entra dans la salle, elle était sombre et déserte, il s'y attendait un peu, il était tard maintenant, mais il entendit le choc des boules qui venait de la salle de billard et s'y rendit.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Là aussi il n'y avait personne, à part Blaise qui était assit sur l'un des billard et faisait rouler les boules d'une main d'un air distrait.

Ron s'avança vers lui, le Serpentard l'entendit venir mais ne tourna pas la tête, il continua à fixer le tapis.

« Quelle raison stupide ? demanda Ron qui s'arrêta devant lui.

Blaise ne bougea pas et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je t'avais demandé jusqu'à quel point tu voulais que notre mariage ait l'air vrai, tu t'en souviens ?

« Oui bien sûr! répondit le rouquin…c'était à cause du lit…et j'ai dit 'tu restes de ton côté moi du mien, ça suffira'.

« Oui, c'est tout ce que tu as dit! opina Blaise dans un lent mouvement de tête.

Son expression était étrange, il y avait comme du regret, et brusquement, avec stupeur, le rouquin comprit.

« C'était pas une plaisanterie ?

Le Serpentard fit signe que non.

« Tu veux dire que c'était une avance ?

« C'est plutôt que je voulais te faire comprendre que si tu voulais bien, moi j'étais d'accord pour un vrai mariage….ta réponse m'a fait mal et j'étais en colère...c'est ça qui est stupide puisque tu m'as épousé uniquement sur la demande de Dumbledore.

Ron sourit et s'approcha, son cœur battait si fort.

Il posa les mains sur ses genoux pour les écarter et s'installa entre ses jambes sans que le Serpentard fasse un geste pour le repousser.

« Blaise ! murmura t-il en prenant son menton d'une main pour qu'enfin il le regarde…..j'aurais étranglé Dumbledore si il avait demandé ça à un autre que moi….c'est juste que je croyais…..

« C'est moi qui lui ai parlé de toi quand il nous a expliqué son idée! le coupa le Serpentard en tentant d'éviter son regard…d'une certaine façon je t'ai obligé à m'épouser…on se doutait bien que vous diriez oui…..c'est plus fort que vous, faut toujours que vous sauviez tout le monde…même si ça doit vous coûter.

Ron secoua la tête et lui sourit tendrement.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que c'est toi qui m'as choisit, parce qu'en aucun cas ça n'a été une obligation, pour moi t'épouser c'était réaliser un rêve…tu me manque tu sais, tu veux pas revenir chanter sous la douche ?

Cette fois Blaise le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, son regard sombre s'était éclairé d'une lueur qui donna des frissons au rouquin et qui s'amplifièrent au son de sa voix devenue plus rauque quand il répondit.

« Oui si tu y viens avec moi!

Puis le Serpentard passa les bras autour de son cou avant de prendre sa bouche, sa langue taquina celle de Ron qui se prêta bien volontiers au jeu et qui poussa un soupir de bien être sous le baiser possessif.

Blaise passa ses mains dans la chevelure rousse tandis que celles de Ron caressaient les cuisses dures du Serpentard, remontant sur l'entre jambe qu'il massa à travers le jeans.

« Je t'aime ! souffla le rouquin.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**&&&&.**

« Je t'aime ! répondit Blaise qui déboutonna la chemise de Ron pour passer les mains dans son dos qu'il caressa, cherchant à passer sous la ceinture du pantalon pour atteindre les fesses rondes et fermes du rouquin qui le fit descendre du billard pour coller leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

« Ron…je te veux ! murmura Blaise qui avait la respiration haletante, son entre jambe le brûlait et pulsait douloureusement sous le jeans qui maintenant le serrait.

Le rouquin l'embrassa avec passion, caressant fiévreusement cette peau dorée dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

N'importe qui pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment même si il était tard mais ils n'étaient plus en état de penser à ce détail, la tension entre eux était à son comble.

Ron s'agenouilla et dégrafa le pantalon du Serpentard qui poussa un grognement de plaisir quand il le prit dans sa bouche.

Il s'activa dessus un moment puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Tout en l'embrassant, à son tour Blaise défit son pantalon et se saisit de l'érection du rouquin qui gémit, il le caressa puis il le fit s'appuyer sur le billard, dos à lui.

Il inséra ses doigts dans l'ouverture étroite et Ron se cambra en gémissant plus fortement.

Le Serpentard se présenta alors devant l'entrée et y pénétra lentement en lui murmurant des 'je t'aime' entrecoupés par les 'oui' du rouquin.

Il donna quelques coups de reins puissants et leurs désirs étant au maximum ils atteignirent très rapidement un orgasme qui les laissa pantelants et les jambes tremblantes.

Ils restèrent un moment serrés l'un contre l'autre à se murmurer des mots tendres puis ils se redressèrent.

A cet instant là ils réalisèrent que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre et se regardèrent en riant, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et enlacés ils retournèrent dans leur cabine en s'arrêtant toutes les deux secondes pour échanger un baiser.

La première chose qu'ils firent quand ils y parvinrent enfin, fut d'aller sous la douche, mais Blaise ne chanta pas, Ron ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité, ce qui ne gêna absolument pas le Serpentard qui émit d'autre genre de sons.

**&&&&.**

Harry entra dans sa cabine et alluma la lumière, il s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce en voyant Draco qui allongé sur le lit et vêtu juste d'un boxer, le regardait.

« Où tu étais ? demanda le blond.

Le brun haussa les épaules et s'assit au pied du lit en lui tournant le dos.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! répondit-il…demain je demanderais une autre cabine.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? fit calmement Draco.

« Ça t'évitera de devoir consommer ! répliqua Harry qui faillit être reprit par une crise de fou rire, et pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de rire….je suis vraiment trop nerveux ! pensa t-il….cette histoire m'épuise, il faut que ça finisse.

« Je suppose que là non plus je n'ai rien à dire ! dit le blond d'un ton neutre...tu décides et point final.

Le brun se leva et se mit à marcher à travers la pièce en se tordant les mains sous le regard attentif de Draco qui ne bougea pas.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus à dire ! reprit-il…..je t'aime et toi tu m'aime pas….point final comme tu dis, à la ligne…il vaut mieux que je reste loin de toi….tu me fais l'amour la nuit et le jour tu es avec un autre…c'est infernal, je ne peux pas le supporter….

« Potter ! dit le blond qui avait sourit en entendant son aveu.

« C'est pour ça que c'est pas possible de continuer ! continua Harry sans prêter attention à l'interruption….Je veux ton cœur avant tout…pas que ton corps m'intéresse pas…

« Potter ! répéta Draco en soupirant et en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Non c'est pas ça du tout, loin de là….c'est plutôt le contraire, j'adore ton corps ! continuait le brun, imperturbable….mais pas que ça tu comprends? ça me fait trop mal de n'avoir que ça et que si peu de temps…..je te veux jour et nuit…..à moi tout seul…je peux plus supporter que tu m'ignore le jour….cette nuit je dormirais sur le canapé…

« Potter ! dit encore une fois le blond sans que le concerné ne semble l'entendre, il arpentait la pièce, tête baissée.

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on restera mariés le temps qu'il faut pour que tu ne risque plus rien…après on divorcera dés que tu le demandera.

« LA FERME ! hurla Draco qui bondit du lit et se planta devant lui.

Harry sursauta et leva la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

« Enfin tu te tais ! dit le blond d'un ton beaucoup plus calme…..c'est pas trop tôt, j'ignorais que tu pouvais parler autant...mais pour en revenir à ce que tu disais...je refuse.

Le brun le fixa d'un air incrédule, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau.

« T'as finit de faire le poisson ? demanda Draco, amusé.

« Comment ça tu refuses ? réussit finalement à dire Harry…je comprends pas.

« C'est pourtant simple ! répondit le blond…je refuse de plus faire l'amour avec toi…je refuse que tu changes de cabine…je refuse que tu dormes sur le canapé….et je refuse de divorcer.

« Mais pourquoi ? s'écria le brun dont les yeux verts se mirent à étinceler de larmes….tu refuses parce que ça t'amuses de me faire souffrir, c'est ça ? Tu as trouvé un nouveau jeu?...mais je ne peux plus rester près de toi tu comprend pas !

Et brusquement il courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il ne voulait pas fondre en larme devant lui.

Autant essayer de garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

**&&&&.**

Draco ne tenta pas de le suivre, il savait très bien que borné comme il l'était il n'ouvrirait pas et parler à une porte ne le tentait pas.

Il s'assit sur le lit, dos appuyé contre les oreillers et se prépara à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il se calme et sorte de lui-même.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

Une heure plus tard, Draco entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir doucement et Harry apparut.

Sans un regard pour le blond il se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il avait bien l'intention de passer la nuit.

Mais Draco le prit de vitesse, d'un bond il fut sur lui, le saisit à bras le corps et le jeta sur le lit.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair ! dit-il…tu ne dors pas sur le canapé.

« Et tu vas m'en empêcher comment ? répliqua Harry en se redressant sur ses coudes et en le regardant d'un air furieux…tu vas m'attacher sur le lit ?

« Si c'est nécessaire ! répondit Draco qui debout devant lui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu commences à me gonfler Malfoy ! fit sèchement le brun qui tenta de se relever.

« Malfoy-Potter, je te pries ! rétorqua le blond qui le repoussa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches…..tu vas m'écouter maintenant ?

« J'ai le choix ? fit le brun d'un ton acerbe.

« Non !...pour commencer, les joueurs de billard ne sont que des amis et ils ne sont pas gays…..

Harry fixait le plafond comme si ce qu'il disait ne l'intéressait pas mais il avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

Draco le comprit très bien, il sourit et se tu, attendant la réaction du brun qui ne tarda pas.

Le regard vert se détacha du plafond et se fixa sur le sien.

« C'est tout ? fit-il.

« C'est moi qui ai soufflé cette idée de mariage à Dumbledore et ça même Blaise ne le sait pas.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Mais tu ressemblais à un condamné à mort quand il nous a convoqué dans son bureau! s'exclama t-il.

« Je jouais la comédie ! expliqua tranquillement le blond avec une petite moue que le brun trouva adorable…..je ne voulais pas que tu saches que c'était mon idée et que je t'avais demandé toi…ce qui a beaucoup amusé ce vieux fou d'ailleurs, le soir où je suis allé le voir pour lui en parler il n'a pas arrêter de se frotter les mains et de ricaner.

« Mais…pourquoi tu as fais ça?

« Tu sais que tu es long à comprendre, Potter-Malfoy...parce que je t'aime tout simplement.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un tonneau puis il se dit que c'était trop facile.

« Tu dis que tu m'aimes et tu t'es comporté d'une façon ignoble ! s'indigna t-il en tentant de se dégager.

Mais Draco se saisit de ses poignets et les remonta au dessus de sa tête où il les maintint fermement.

« Ah oui? Dis-moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si horrible ? demanda t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun qui du coup ne fit plus un mouvement, les magnifiques yeux gris et tendres le faisait fondre et le rendait soumis...vas-y je t'écoute.

« Tu as….tu as…..plus rien ne venait à l'esprit d'Harry qui se sentit un peu bête, puisque les joueurs de billard n'étaient que des amis et pas gays de surcroît, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait plus lui reprocher grand-chose…tu m'as ignoré ! dit-il en désespoir de cause.

« C'est vrai ! répondit Draco qui le sentait faiblir et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais le brun boudeur évita sa bouche en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

Le blond se mit à rire et déposa des baisers là où il le pouvait.

« Si tu n'avais pas été aussi agressif quand j'ai voulut te les présenter tout aurait été différent…tu te moquais de ce que je ressentait, ça m'a fait mal et j'étais en colère…ma seule vraie faute c'est le jour de notre arrivée….il relâcha les poignets d'Harry et se redressa….c'est vrai que je t'ai ignoré, mais je ne savais pas comment me comporter….

« Mais pourquoi tu m'aimais la nuit et le jour je n'existais plus?

Draco sourit et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

« Parce que je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais…j'étais en colère, je t'en voulais pour tes manières un peu trop autoritaire à mon goût, tu es très blessant tu sais, et je voulais te montrer que je n'étais pas à tes ordres…..mais dés que tu étais couché près de moi je ne pouvais pas résister, je te désirais trop.

« Tu veux toujours changer de cabine ? demanda t-il en voulant se lever pour le libérer.

« Certainement pas ! fit le brun en l'attrapant par le col pour le ramener sur lui…pardonnes-moi pour le mal que je t'ai fait, mais tu ne te débarrassera plus de moi, ni la nuit, ni le jour, et je te ferais tout oublier.

« Mais je ne demande pas mieux ! dit doucement Draco qui s'allongea sur lui et prit sa bouche pour un long baiser.

Les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur ses hanches puis caressèrent lentement les fesses musclées du blond qui sourit et se releva légèrement pour le regarder.

Les yeux verts emplis de désir étaient très expressifs, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne, qu'il soit à lui, tout comme lui s'était donné à Draco.

Le blond se leva sans le quitter des yeux et se déshabilla sans qu'Harry fasse un geste, puis il lui dégrafa son pantalon, le brun poussa un profond soupir quand ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de sa virilité avec laquelle il s'amusa un moment.

Puis Draco revint s'asseoir sur ses hanches et se pencha sur lui.

« Je ne demande pas mieux ! répéta t-il en s'empalant lentement tandis qu'Harry le saisissait à la taille pour le faire monter et descendre.

« Je t'aime ! cria le brun et Draco se donna entièrement, se laissant totalement aller dans ses gémissements et cris de plaisir, s'offrant aux regard d'Harry qui se redressa pour le serrer contre lui.

Le blond passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et le brun le caressa tout en lui murmurant des mots fous.

Ils explosèrent tous les deux, dans le même râle, long et libérateur.

Le reste de la nuit fut un échange de tendresse, ils osaient enfin se dire tout ce qu'ils rêvaient d'entendre.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin ce fut deux couples heureux qui se rejoignirent dans le couloir pour monter à la salle à manger.

Neville et Severus qui s'y trouvait déjà les regardèrent arriver en se tenant par la main et se diriger vers la table des deux joueurs de billard avec qui ils se mirent à discuter.

« Ça donne de bons résultats les replis stratégiques ! s'amusa Neville pour taquiner le maître de potion.

« On dirait ! admit Severus qui semblait un peu ailleurs…..je me demande quand même où va ce bateau ! rajouta t-il pensif.

« Tu ne sais pas où on va ? s'exclama Neville interloqué.

« Absolument pas….notre bien aimé directeur ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet…et je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de lui poser la question puisque c'est un aller-retour ! répondit le maître de potion en haussant les épaules...nous reviendrons automatiquement à notre point de départ.

Neville éclata de rire et posa tendrement sa joue contre le bras de Severus.

« On va jusqu'au Cap-vert et on revient ! lui dit-il.

Il se mit à rire de plus belle en voyant l'expression interrogative du maître de potion à qui ce nom là ne disait pas grand-chose.

« Tu veux que je te donne des leçons de géographie ?

Les yeux noirs de Severus s'éclairèrent d'une lueur que Neville commençait à bien connaître.

« Non ! fit le maître de potion en se penchant vers lui…..je préfère te les donner moi et j'adore la géographie de ton corps.

Ils échangèrent un baiser.

« Je veux pas voir ça ! les interrompit Ron qui s'assit à sa place.

« Faudra pourtant vous y habituer Weasley ! rétorqua Severus d'un ton sec.

« Je plaisantais c'est tout ! marmonna le rouquin…..pffffffffff, comment tu arrives à le supporter ? demanda t-il en regardant Neville qui souriait.

« Ça va, ça va….je me tais ! dit-il précipitamment devant le regard mortel du maître de potion qui n'appréciait pas vraiment son sens de l'humour.

Harry qui les écoutait vaguement laissa son regard faire le tour de la salle et croisa les yeux de Matt qui lui sourit, le brun lui rendit son sourire sans penser à mal.

« AÏE ! cria t-il brusquement en sursautant sur sa chaise, Draco venait de lui écraser le pied sous son talon.

Il tourna la tête vers le blond en fronçant les sourcils et plongea dans un regard gris orageux.

« Mais quoi ?...qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? s'exclama t-il avec une grimace de douleur….ça fait mal !.

« Tu veux qu'il y ai un passager de moins à bord du bateau ? fit Draco qui le maintint sous le feu de son regard…c'est très facile de passer par-dessus bord.

Harry le fixa avec étonnement, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Mais….c'est juste un ami….tu ferais quand même pas ça ? lui dit-il un peu inquiet, quand Draco prenait cet air là il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, avec lui tout était possible.

« Tu veux parier ? répliqua le blond qui eut un petit sourire amusé devant son air hésitant…je suis très jaloux et pour toi je suis capable de tout.

Rassuré le brun lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Je suis fou de toi et tu n'auras jamais aucune raison de l'être ! lui dit-il doucement.

« Tant mieux pour lui ! répondit Draco sur le même ton en désignant Matt du menton….il va pouvoir rester à bord...et moi aussi je suis fou de toi! Termina t-il dans un souffle.

« Dis donc, vous êtes pas commodes vous les Serpentard ! dit Ron qui avait suivit l'échange entre son ami et le blond, en se penchant sur Blaise qui lui jeta un regard en coin.

Le rouquin eut un sourire taquin et posa une main caressante sur sa cuisse.

« Mais ça doit être pour ça qu'on vous aime autant…vous avez tous les défauts…..et nous les qualités….ça fait un bon mélange…puis c'est connu les contraires s'attirent…ou les extrêmes, je sais plus…enfin c'est pareil….

Blaise continua à le fixer très sérieusement.

D'humeur très taquine Ron prit un air angélique et papillonna des cils.

« Mmmmm ?...toi aussi tu veux que je me taise, c'est ça ?...dis-le...mais je te prévient va falloir me bâillonner pour ça.

Blaise sourit légèrement et se tourna vers lui, il posa une main sur sa nuque et de l'autre lui saisit le menton.

« Aucun problème ! murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser longuement.

« Je crois que je vais beaucoup parler durant cette croisière ! chuchota Ron qui garda les yeux à demi fermés quand Blaise s'écarta…..tu vas être obliger de me bâillonner très souvent autrement je promet d'être un véritable moulin à paroles.

Le Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas lâché, sourit.

« Et je me ferais un plaisir de t'en empêcher.

Ron leva une main et lui caressa tendrement la joue, en le regardant cette fois très sérieusement.

« Un baiser de toi et c'est le bonheur absolu.

« Je t'aime ! dit doucement Blaise, sa bouche contre la sienne.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**&&&&.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont relu cette fic que moi-même j'avais oublié, je me suis amusé en la relisant lol.**

**Et merci à celle qui ont lu pour la première fois.**

**Mamba.**


End file.
